The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘SIL RUBEN’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Weener, Germany, during summer 1998. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Geranium cultivars with a vigorous, mounded, and trailing growth habit, freely branching character, medium green-colored foliage, and new and unique flower color.
The new cultivar originated from the open pollination of ‘PENRO’, not patented, characterized by its medium sized, bright red-colored flowers. The pollen was derived from a mix of red flowering Ivy Geraniums. The new Geranium was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during June 1999 at Weener, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings taken since June 1999 at Weener, Germany, has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.